Here Kitty Kitty
by Mosh-13
Summary: HD Lots of thing have happened over the summer which results in a radical change in Hermione, Ron and Harry. Sure Hogwarts rules have been broken before but always for the greater good but can someone please tell me when making out with Draco Malfoy was f
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or even England damn it!  
  
Author's Note So I was writing another Harry Potter fan fiction of mine when the idea for this one came to me. So I hope you like this one and for those of you who wish to know the other one is called "Secrets In The Shadows" Ok I hope you all enjoy!  
  
The whistle on the Hogwarts Express blew telling the students aboard that they would be leaving now. At the very end of the train a compartment door slid open. All male eyes glued themselves to the shapely legs boldly shown moving up to the precariously short skirt to the stomach bared by a black tank top to the face of the sinfully sexy girl. Hermione Granger. As she sashayed down along the aisle looking for a seat guys fell over themselves trying to make room for her. Well not her but her body. She ignored them all and continued heading for the very last compartment.  
  
"And then she was all like 'well oh my God who really cares?' and I was all-" The red haired girl's conversation was cut off when Hermione entered her compartment. She turned to her friend and grinned at the girl's major slut appeal. The girl ignored them and plunked herself on a seat across from two seventh year boys. One with the same flaming red hair as the girl in the seat across the aisle the other with jet black untidy hair. Hermione smirked to herself, never could keep his hair nice looking.  
  
"Well hello Kitty. What are you doing down here?" The boy with the black hair leaned in and sneered at her. Pity, she thought, he usually looks so handsome when he isn't. He shook his head making the thin white scar beneath his hair show. Ah yes, she thought, the reason why he's so precious.  
  
"Shut up. I didn't want to be in here but everywhere else was full. So I had to settle-" She sniffed at the word looking at the two boys as if they were scum also casting a dirty glare to the girls across the aisle who were watching gleefully. "For in here."  
  
"Yes." The black haired boy sneered again. "Seems like compartments are always full for you, Kitty." He recalled the first time she sat with him. He couldn't stand her then. Her 'Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.' Brought back nauseating memories that he quelled down just like the food at the Dursley's for the last little while.  
  
"I'm kind of surprised they were full for you dressed like that." The red haired boy joined in making obvious reference to the skirt that had only a few inches on either end.  
  
"Ron darling, just because you aren't getting some doesn't mean you can stare. Besides I'm sort of involved." She looked towards Harry, because that's who the other boy was. "With one of the best Quidditch seekers ever." Harry always thought he was so great well this was the year to take him off his pedestal.  
  
The red haired girl moved over and sat next to Hermione "So Hermie, what have you been doing all summer? Other than every guy around?" Geez, Hermione thought, don't they have anything better than slut?  
  
"Sorry Ginny, I know there's no way I could ever, heck anyone could ever break your record." With that Hermione put her headphones for her MP3 player on. She knew muggle items such as that weren't allowed but who cared? What were rules meant for if not to be broken? She leaned back into her seat tuning out the boys across from her discussing Quddicth or the girls across the aisle more than likely discussing her. This was going to be a wonderful year.  
  
So what do you think? Yep Hermione's gone all bad girls on us and Harry and Ron are mean and Ginny seems to be a bitch. So review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Kissing Draco For The Greater Good?

Disclaimer I don't own Hogwarts, Harry Potter, or even NO! England!  
  
Author's note So, here I am thanking you all for your reading of my story. I hope you like this chapter! Read and enjoy!  
  
Hermione sat down between two boys at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. They immediately began fawning over her. Although because of dress code she had to lose her skirt that didn't make her any less sexy especially with her out of class clothes because she needn't worry about the code outside of a classroom. Although Professor MacGonagall told her it was up to her if she wanted to poison the minds of the impressible young first years. Hermione deciding that Tom, Dick or Harry, whoever's hand it was on her leg, was not worth her time she stood up to leave.  
  
"Well hello, Mudblood." She turned to see Malfoy waiting for her in the entrance hall. Great, just what she needed. She was way too busy to deal with Malfoy right now. "So you're mad I called you a Mudblood? Too bad you don't have your little friends here to defend you. And just because you can show off your legs well that doesn't mean anything to anyone here. You're still Granger the girl everyone could get their answers from, you've just made it easier for the guys now that's all." Malfoy was really beginning to annoy her so she did the most sensible thing ever.  
  
Hermione covered Malfoy's lips with her own and kissed him lightly at first and then grew slightly more demanding. Much to her surprise Malfoy kissed her back instead of raising his hands and saying 'Eww Mudblood!' Hermione drew away from him. Seeing the shocked look on his face she held back a laugh and said, "Bloody fuck Malfoy. You talk too much." With that she turned and began to walk away.  
  
Noticing Harry standing still with his mouth hanging open she pushed his chin up so his lips were touching. "Careful Harry," She giggled "You don't want to choke on a fly now do you?" Hermione walked up the stairs to her room as if this was common. Everybody in the Entrance Hall stood in shock. Harry with his mouth closed, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy and all the students who were just leaving or going to the Great Hall. Everyone who didn't know about it now would know within the hour.  
  
Ron was lying on his bed thinking about what had taken place this morning. He laughed again. He may always follow The Boy Who Lived but what Hermie did today. Priceless! She kissed Draco Malfoy! She hated Draco Malfoy! But then again her and him and Harry used to be close. Shaking away bad memories he thought again of this mornings events. When she had closed Harry's mouth and the fake sweet smile she gave Ginny. Hermione sure had changed.  
  
Under normal circumstances Draco Malfoy would be washing his mouth out with soap. For hours. He never had a fond taste of soap but then again who did? He still couldn't believe Hermione Granger had kissed him! And that he kissed back! What was wrong with him? Sure girls like Hermione were great for when a guy needed some kicks but he was in no need for any kicks...Especially from a Mudblood such as Hermione Granger. So then why was he writing this letter?  
  
Harry sat on his broom hovering above the Quidditch pitch. He said he wanted to get some early practice in but he was sitting out here recovering from the way Hermione had humiliated him in front of basically every Hogwarts student because the ones who weren't there most definitely found out. He chalked up another reason to hate Hermione Granger to his list. His very long ever-growing list.  
  
So what do you think? I've decided to add a small plot instead of just Hermie's sluttish-ness! As you see Draco is writing a letter. I have a problem with letters if you read my story "Secrets In The Shadows" anyway I'm talking to much. REVIEW! 


	3. Off Muggle Clubbing!

Disclaimer I don't own this...Wait! Does anybody read these things? Probably not which means...I OWN EVERYTHING! ::Sees J.K. Rowlings lawyers coming towards her:: Ahh! ::Runs:: I didn't mean it!  
  
Author's note Yeah so I don't have enough reviews. I thought Hermione kissing Draco would bring in lots. Maybe if I add Snape...That has worked before. Anyways I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
It was lunch and Hermione was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. She was trying not to attract too much attention although that was impossible because nearly every person in the Great Hall was whispering and pointing at her. News travelled quickly at Hogwarts. Hermione tried to concentrate on her food but decided that it was much funner to smile sweetly at each guy who looked or pointed at her. Bloody hell, this was boring. Fortunately an owl swooped down and landed in front of her to help relieve the boredom of it all. She took the letter it was carrying and examined the looping round black writing. She opened it but decided she had better open it in private just in case. Hermione stood up and headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry just coming from Gryffindor Tower caught Hermione on her way up the stairs in the Entrance Hall. Seeing the letter she was carrying he grabbed it and began to open it. Hermione already in a bad mood because Goyle did nothing but wink at her all lunch turned on Harry.  
  
"Give me back my letter." She seethed at this moment she couldn't stand the sight of him.  
  
Harry read the first line out loud "Hermione I don't know how to say this..." but he never finished.  
  
"Freeze." Hermione cast a spell that froze Harry in place she grabbed her letter and was about to unfreeze him when she heard someone say her name.  
  
"Miss Granger, How many times must you be told not to perform spells in the halls?" She turned to see the black billowy coat guy also known as Professor Snape the Potions master.  
  
"But Professor. He had my letter. I needed to get it back." Hermione smiled sweetly hoping he would let her off with a warning.  
  
"I don't care. Five points from Gryffindor and you Miss Granger a detention with me tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late." Snape began to walk away in his big billowy coat fashion when he turned. "Unfreeze."  
  
Harry snapped out of it to find himself alone in the Entrance Hall. What had just happened? Whatever it was he was sure it was Hermione's fault. He would get her somehow.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed glad for a moment's peace. Lavender Brown had been talking non-stop to Pavarti Patil for over an hour when they decided to go down to the common room and see what was happening down there. Hermione grabbed the letter and began to read.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I don't know how to say this but I've noticed you have gone all bad ass lately and I've realized that you don't have a group. Every person needs a group of followers. So I um...just wanted to tell you that you know if you want to talk more about it we could get together sometime and go over the "rules" of breaking the rules. Yeah so write me back.  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione giggled. Was Draco Malfoy asking her out? She had an idea. She quickly grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
Draco,  
  
That would be wonderful. Be ready in an hour and I'll come and get you and we can go to a little place I know. Wear jeans and a t-shirt or something. I'll see you in a few.  
  
Hermione  
  
She quickly sent Hedwig who was sitting outside of her dorm door off to give it to Malfoy. She then hopped over the bed and began digging through her wardrobe. She came up with the perfect outfit. Tight hip hugger jeans that were low slung and a cute tube top that barely covered anything. She then grabbed a pair of black platforms that were comfortable yet good looking and started on her make up. Not wanting to look too slutty she only did a bit of eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss. She then grabbed a light sweater in case she was caught and left the dorm room. Tiptoeing quietly around people in the common room was a hard task but she got herself out without anyone noticing her. Standing in front of the entrance to the dungeons she waited for Draco. When he arrived she had to say he looked good. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that were baggy but not that 'eww pull up your pants' baggy, and he had a black t-shirt on that looked so yummy.  
  
"So where are we going?" Draco looked Hermione up and down. He couldn't see her top because of the sweater she was wearing but she looked good anyway. Whoa slow down Draco, this is Hermione here.  
  
"You'll see." Hermione smiled and the two left the castle but instead of turning towards Hogsmeade as he expected she went the other way toward a small muggle town. Once they arrived in the town, which was only a short walk Hermione hailed a cab.  
  
"Take us to The Dot." Hermione told the cabbie who recognized the name of the popular nightclub in the city about half an hour away. She then sat next to Draco in the back watching the scenery go by. Luckily for them it was only seven which meant they would be able to have plenty of fun without worrying about being late...Well they'll probably be late anyway. She glanced at Draco who still didn't know where Hermione was taking them. Him being a Pureblood he probably never did muggle things. This should be fun.  
  
So what do you think? I know it's short and I wanted to put what happens at The Dot in this chapter but there could be a lot so I'm gonna save it for chapter 4 and I'll probably put her detention in chapter 4 or 5. Whatever's easier. Ok REVIEW! 


	4. Saved By Draco?

Disclaimer Don't tell me! I know I don't own them...but can I have my Drakie? Please?  
  
Author's Note Bah! I haven't updated in so long! Don't yell at me I've finished my exams so I'll be updating more ok!?  
  
Draco Malfoy was scared to death. He was sitting at a table all alone in this club Hermione had taken him to...The Dot? Anyway upon his arrival he realized it was a Muggle club. He looked around him. They were people dancing and drinking and drinking some more. It seemed like everybody in the club's mission was to get extremely pissed. He still laughed at how Hermione had gotten them in. She had really cozied up to the bouncer outside and within five minutes they were in and she had an invite out to his apartment tommorrow. He looked around...Where was she now? She had left him alone about an hour or so ago to get them some drinks. He couldn't go because he didn't have a fake ID like she did. Draco just shook his head...What happened to the bushy haired bookworm? She became a whore with a fake ID, who kissed you in front of nearly all of the student body. Yeah, Draco thought, that was slightly scary. He seen her sitting at the bar giggling and becoming very close to snogging with some tall black haired man. Either way he was way too old for her, but who knows with the new Hermione? Deciding he didn't care if he broke up something that was seemingly special he wanted a bloody drink and he couldn't buy it now could he?  
  
"So Hermione. You get my drink yet?" Hermione turned around to see that bloody idoit Draco. Didn't he see that she was busy? Oh! She had said she was going to get him a drink because he didn't have ID!  
  
"Sorry Drake. Here you go." She slid her beer along the counter to him. He looked at it for a moment a little more than pissed off, but not at her.  
  
"And Hermie, darlin' the name is Draco." He gave her a scowl. "Thought you would have learned that by now, perhaps you're too pissed to realize it but you don't bring someone here and leave them to hang out with that." Draco's eyes never missed a thing including the flash of anger in the man's eyes.  
  
"Drake. Would you mind leaving so I can enjoy my evening with this lovely lady." The man spoke through gritted teeth. Draco took careful care not to smile. He was doing exactly what Draco wanted him to do.  
  
"The name is Draco, you bloody git. And perhaps I don't feel like leaving or allowing you to stay with Hermione alone. If you don't mind, and I still don't care if you do, I shall be taking Hermie with me when I leave because I can't stand the sight of you anymore. Come along Hermione."  
  
Finally being spoken to Hermione snapped to attention. "I'm not going with you anywhere Draco. Go find yourself a whore or something. I'm staying put." Hermione saw Draco look extremely exasprated and begin to reach into the pocket of his jeans. "And don't even think about that. It's too public." The man getting the wrong idea jumped into the conversation.  
  
"It's never to public to beat a little shit like him." The man stood up, fists clenched. "You wanna take this outside?"   
  
"No need to." Draco punched the man hard in the face. He looked up his lip was bleeding from where it had collided with the blonde Malfoy's ring. "Now go find yourself another victim and leave my girl alone."  
  
"Fuck this. I'm gone." The man turned and began walking away muttering to himself. Whap! Draco's head went forward as Hermione's hand connected with it.  
  
"Why the bloody hell did you do that? He was going to give me a ride into England this weekend so I could see Viktor. Thanks a bloody lot Draco." Hermione nearly shouted the words at Draco.  
  
"How much of this did you drink?" Draco held up the frosted glass of beer she had passed to him that was over half empty. Not a good sign, he thought.  
  
"Why the hell does it matter?" Hermione was nearly beyond livid. She saw a disappointed look come over his face when he realized how much was in the glass. What the hell was he so bloody worried about? She had already said he could have the rest.  
  
"That's why." Draco handed the glass back to her and walked away. Hermione looked down to see what was so great about her glass. At the bottom barely noticeable was some white powder. Dipping her finger in the glass and bringing up for a closer look she realized it wasn't something already there, someone had put it in her drink. It must be some kind of drug she surmised. Scanning the crowd she saw Draco sitting talking to one of the bouncers of the club. She quickly got up and headed over to him.  
  
"Listen Draco. I'm really sorry." Hermione looked at him. God, why did the one person who could have saved her be the one person she hated with a passion? Well, not the one person there was at least one more, but she wasn't even going to think about that.   
  
"It's alright. Now go get your stuff, we're leaving." Draco saw confusion flood the face of the poor naive Gryffindor. "We don't know how much of the drug you took so we're going back to the castle. After all you don't want to pass out in front of all these people, now do you?" Draco gestured to the people in the club dancing and drinking. By God these Muggles drank a lot! He had been pissed many times himself...but he never seen so many people who looked like their mission in life was to drink.  
  
Draco had gotten Hermione out the door and to the street when she collapsed. "That's just bloody fucking wonderful!" He knew he had to get her back to the castle for two reasons. One, the girl needed to lay down until that drug wore off. And two, he would look pretty bad dragging a passed out girl around where ever the hell they were. He could be arrested, by Muggles! Looking around for a way out he remembered how Hermione had summoned a car. She had stuck out her hand and one of them yellow cars pulled over. Standing on the side of the street Draco threw his arm out and waited. A car went by and someone inside threw out their finger and yelled "Same to you too buddy!" Draco was throughly confused. Was that perhaps some way Muggles greeted each other? By throwing out their hands and holding a finger up? After many unsucessful attempts and having a pop can or two thrown at him Draco remembered the Knight Bus. He groaned. Did it really come to this? His mother had taken him on it a few years ago when they had to go to St. Mungo's to reverse a hex that bloody girl from Egypt put on him. Sighing he stuck out his wand and with a bang the bus appeared before him.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Stan and -" Stan broke off in the middle of his well trained speech to see the blonde wizard, who had an awful looking black eye, carrying a brown haired girl. "Now see 'ere, mate. We don't allow dead bodies on the bus."  
  
"She isn't bloody well dead." Draco was already in a bad mood. He had a black eye from a bloody pop can! Plus he was carrying a druged girl who was too stupid to watch her drink.And now he had to deal with Stan.   
  
"Well, what's the matter with 'er then?" Stan didn't want to let the young wizard go anywhere with the girl until he knew everything. He didn't want to be getting in trouble with the Ministry for allowing this boy (who was obvisously beaten, she probably put up a fight) get away with whatever twisted ideas he had.  
  
"She drank too much and passed out. Now move." Draco went past Stan carrying Hermione along with him. He laid her down on one of the beds and sat at the foot of it to keep her steady. He knew how awful a ride on the Knight Bus could be. A few hours later (Other passengers had been on longer so they got off first, plus Stan probably wanted to wait for her to wake up before he let her go anywhere with the boy) Hermione stirred a little.  
  
"Draco?" He looked up from the foot of the bed. She had opened her eyes but she didn't sit up. She didn't look too good either. Probably begining to feel the beer he thought. "What's happening?" When she was last awake they were just leaving the club. She tried to sit up and fell right back down again. She wasn't trying that again anytime soon.   
  
"We're on our way back to the castle, we should be there soon. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when we're there." Draco looked at Stan who had looked when he had heard the girl stirring. Satisfied that she didn't try to kill the boy he turned away so they could talk in peace.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. "Am I really your girl?" She muttered already half asleep. Draco smiled.  
  
"Of course you are. Of course you are." He looked out the window. Had he actually called her his girl? Oh well, she'll barely remember this in the morning and what she'll remember she'll think was a dream.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Stan turned around and looked at Draco. He still didn't want to drop the girl off with this boy, there was something about him he didn't like. He reminded him of someone...  
  
"Hogw-Hogsmeade. We're going to Hogsmeade." Draco nearly said Hogwarts but if Stan would probably send an owl to Proffesor Dumbledore saying he picked up two of his students and they would be in trouble.  
  
"Hogsmeade it is." Stan nodded at the driver and Draco settled in at the foot of Hermione's bed for the hour or so ride to Hogsmeade. Once they pulled up outside of Three Broomsticks Draco woke up Hermione.  
  
"Come on Hermie. We're there." Hermione of course refused to cooparate. "Come on Hermione. Wake up." Stan looked at him. That poor boy was stuck with a girl who drank herself way under the table. "I guess I'm carrying you again." Draco lifted Hermione up into his arms and mumbled something unaudiable as they stepped off the Knight Bus. The bus took off with a bang and left Draco standing outside of Three Broomsticks trying to think of how he was going to get this girl to the castle and safely in bed without getting in any trouble. Deciding he would just have to up the front way and sneak around the grounds. Which would be a bitch if there ever was one.  
  
He was huffing and puffing when he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, which was the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't that she was all that heavy but he had been carrying her for a while because that stupid cat of Filch's, Mrs. Norris, had been following them around so he had to go into the Dungeons to lose it where he nearly ran into Professor Snape. Then there was all those stairs. How could a person walk up all them stairs? Now standing outside of the portarit he realized he would have to wake her so she could get in because he didn't know the password. "Hermione? Hermie? What's the password?" She stirred and shifted in his arms. Good she was waking up! Or not. She had tried to move onto her side and he nearly dropped her. He should have. Why was he going through all this trouble for her? Just drop her and go to bed.  
  
"Snapple conumdrum" Hermione mumbled in her sleep. Great, Draco thought, what am I going to do now? He then realized what he was going to do when he nearly got hit by a swinging portrait. Whatever she had mumbled must have been the password. Draco smiled and stepped inside the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room. He could barely see anything and almost tripped over a footstool when he found a couch. He laid Hermione down on the couch, he didn't know where the dorms were so it was probably the best to do this. Draco turned around to leave and fell flat on his face. He started cursing a blue streak quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He tripped over that blasted footstool. Wait...How come Gryffindors had footstools and Slytherins didn't? He walked out of the Common Room and the portrait swng shut behind him.  
  
He heard the clearing of a voice behind him and saw the Fat Lady looking at him sternly. Draco was a little nervous, she wouldn't say anything now would she? The Fat Lady gave him a smile. "Hurry off to bed now dear." Before she fell back asleep herself. Smiling Draco went quickly to bed avoiding both Professor Snape and Peeves.  
  
So what do you think? And no Hermione did not say "Snapple flavoured condom" no matter how close it looks like it. Thank you very much Carloyn! Ok well go review! 


End file.
